Bayne Bloodmaw
Having once been a proud member of Gilneas, since before that blasted wall was put up! Oh how Jonathan hated that wall. More so, he despised the selfish choice of King Greymane made to put it up. So it was only natural that Lord Crowley's words rang true to this young man. So, he followed Crowley in a rebellion against Greymane! However, the dreams he had of possibly getting the wall torn down were all but shattered when the Gilnean Rebels were defeated, and locked away within a prison. The nights would only seem to grow colder, and colder as the days passed. Day's turned into months, and months into what seemed like years with no hope of freedom. Until, when chance came. Jonathan took it! Unfortunately, that chance had Jonathan and Crowley face to face with swarms of bloodthirsty Worgen upon the prison rooftop! After everyone having survived this rooftop battle, to Jonathan's surprise he had a large gash on his left shoulder blade. He had been bitten by a Worgen! Only after the whole ordeal, did Jonathan's worse fear's come true. Rage consumed him! It ate at his soul like an ominous leech aching to feed! Before long, darkness took him and his rage. He was now just a shell of what he used to be... The next night, was raining. The Worgen that was Jonathan sits in a cage staring up at Lord Godfrey as he speaks ill words to the Worgen. It didn't matter, Jonathan didn't know what he was saying anyways. After that nights sleep he found himself in shackle's and some pansy ass in a robe was forcing strange vile's of green and red fluid down the Worgen's throat! After some time of this, he seemed to come to. Jonathan's rage came to a slow simmer before completely cooling. His line of thought, so clean. His senses so sharp... it was unlike anything he had felt! He loved it... and more than anything, he wanted to test his newly born self. To Jonathan's surprise, the reason he fought in the first place had happened! The Greymane wall had been broken open at last! But, with a nasty guest on the other side that was quite eager on getting inside. The Forsaken was attacking Gilneas! The battle ended after many months of blood, sweat, and gore. Jonathan had almost lost himself to that wondrous rage yet again! Although, thankfully the Kal'dorei arrived when they did. They managed to bring Jonathan back to his senses for good. However, he did not wish to go live among the elves. He made his way south, toward Duskwood instead. Now in Duskwood, the Worgen has wondered about for sometime. Made many enemies from the Nightbane pack do to Jonathan just deciding to take over part of their territory, and now, he seeks to take the rest away from them with the Worgen that did follow him from Gilneas, and those he had met on the way and after settling into the Yorgen Farmstead. The battle for land with the Nightbane was grueling at first. For many months the Bloodmaw made little to no progress with their enemy do to the fact that recourse where few and supplies where belittled. In this battle against the feral's, the Bloodmaw have adapted a form of gorilla warfare using the trees and cliffs around Yorgen and the Rotting Orchard for cover and places to hide and take point from with rifles and crossbows. It was these superior tactics that helped lead the Bloodmaw to victory. During that episode, the Bloodmaw had found a alchemist that is known as Gregore, in the Battle for Yorgen he worked day and night for months creating the cure, on top of having been working on it since before that time. Having begun the research back during the time of the Gilnean Liberation Front. The Nightbane that had survived the Battle for Yorgen, where given this elixir, returning to them a more human-like mind which then willingly began working for the Bloodmaw, or just went on to live out their lives how they wished. The defeat in this enemy, has also given the Bloodmaw force time to begin working on fortifying their newly claimed home, symbolizing the beginning and the rise of Bayne, the first leader of the Bloodmaw... and far from the last! Character belongs to: Seethen